


Till We Meet Again

by rojy



Series: To live [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: Till we meet again, Ulquiorra-kun





	Till We Meet Again

"Are you afraid of me, Woman?"

"No, I am not"

"I see"

His hand turned to ashes before she could reach him.. but his body was still there, She decided to act quickly before he disintegrated completely.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject"

The hand he reached for her came back gradually.. He watched in shock as her shield embraced him..

"Why?"

She stopped her shield not healing him completely so that Kurosaki-kun won't fight the equal fight he wanted nor would Ulquiorra (though she doubted that the espada would)

"You had realized something important, Haven't you?" She seemed relieved.

He was astonished by her again that she knew that. Well, it was like her to act unexpectedly.

It was then that Kurosaki had to leave for another battle. Of course he wouldn't leave before ensuring her safety.

They were left with The quincy.

"Live and find more about it." She told him with a small smile he hadn't seen when she was his captive.

Then her friend told her they had to go.. She nodded but first she looked at Ulquiorra and said "I wish the next time to be in better circumstances, Till we meet again, Ulquiorra- **kun** "

'Addressing me as I a human?' He didn't loathe the idea as much as before

"Me too, Woman."

She saw his features soften as he replied. She smiled a very beautiful smile at him before she left different than the one before.

'More'

**Author's Note:**

> There are sequels for this


End file.
